Gallery: Big Man on Berk
Screenshots Big Man on Berk title card.jpg Bonecrusher's Conquest 0.png The Riders attempting to relocate the Scauldron.JPG Hiccup giving the gang instructions.JPG Tuffnut insists on blasting the Scauldron.JPG Astrid reminding the twins to not get carried away.JPG Twins fooling around.JPG Fishlegs setting his sights on the Scauldron.JPG Hiccup telling the plan to relocate the Scauldron.JPG The Riders attempting to relocate the Scauldron (2).JPG Astrid tossing the other side of the net to Ruffnut.JPG Fishlegs saying nobody listens to his remarks.JPG Hiccup setting the countdown.JPG Fishlegs about to jeopardize the mission.JPG Hiccup saying two.JPG Hiccup saying three.JPG Fishlegs jeopardizing the mission.JPG The Scauldron getting alarmed by Fishlegs' sneeze.JPG Snotlout as he was tossed off Hookfang.JPG Not part of the plan.JPG The Scauldron attacking Snotlout.JPG The Scauldron retreating.JPG Back on Berk after their failed mission.JPG Astrid telling Snotlout to calm down.JPG Astrid telling Snotlout to calm down (2).JPG Snotlout expressing how he saw his life flash before his eyes earlier.JPG Sicklegs (3).JPG Disgusted by Fishlegs using Meatlug as an itch reliever.JPG Sicklegs (2).JPG Toothless after Fishlegs sneezes at Meatlug.JPG Sicklegs (6).JPG Sicklegs.JPG Sicklegs (5).JPG Sicklegs (4).JPG Something's clearly not right.jpg Tuffnut (19).JPG Looking at Tuff after his comment.JPG Tuffnut (18).JPG Ruffnut (20).JPG Twins ellaborating Fishlegs' allergies.JPG The Riders assembled at the Dragon Academy.JPG Tuffnut handing Fishlegs a thousang year old egg.JPG Sicklegs (8).JPG Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Twins ellaborating.JPG Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Sicklegs (18).JPG Hiccup telling his observation about Fishlegs' illness.JPG Sicklegs (7).JPG At Gothi's Hut for help.JPG Gothi figuring out how to cure Fishlegs.JPG Gothi hitting Gobber with her staff.JPG Gobber telling Fishlegs that Gothi wants to hypnotize him.JPG Snotlout not thrilled by hypnotizing Fishlegs.JPG Fishlegs, hypnotized.JPG Fishlegs, put into sleep.JPG Snotlout saying he wants to turn Fishlegs into someone who's worthy of his friendship.JPG Hiccup telling Fishlegs that he's not allergic to Meatlug.JPG Snotlout saying he wants to turn Fishlegs into a guy worthy of his friendship.JPG Gothi hypno fishlegs.jpg Meatlug saddened after TB calls her a pudgy little reptile.JPG Snotlout enamoured of Thor Bonecrusher.JPG Fishlegs as Thor Bonecrusher.jpg Berkians.JPG Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg TB saving a house from a fire.JPG Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Headquarters - The Blacksmith.JPG TB not impressed.JPG H & A arriving on the scene.JPG Snotlout offering TB weapons.JPG Snotlout offering TB a sword.JPG TB mocking Gobber.JPG TB enamoured of Stoick's axe.JPG TB claiming Stoick's axe.JPG Thor Bonecrusher steals and claims Stoick's axe.JPG Hiccup as he accidentally called Thor Bonecrusher 'Fishlegs'.JPG Thor Bonecrusher's reaction after getting called as Fishlegs.JPG Hiccup trying to make TB understand that Stoick isn't very generous when it comes to his axe.JPG Thor Stubbornecrusher.JPG Snotlout completely enamoured by Thor Bonecrusher.JPG Hiccup saying they need to get rid of Thor Bonecrusher.JPG Where'd he go.jpg The Great Hall.JPG IMG 3103.png In Thor Bonecrusher's tale.JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (1).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (2).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (3).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (4).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (5).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (6).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (7).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (8).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (9).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (10).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (11).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (12).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (13).JPG Big Man on Berk - Great Hall scene (14).JPG Back at Gothi's Hut for help.JPG Gothi making something.jpg Gothi gets her revenge on Thor Bonecrusher.JPG What about getting Fishlegs back?.JPG Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Truer words have never.JPG Been spoken, my fair Viking lady.JPG Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg Haddock House.JPG Fdc166373abc0686f3e0ec3bc6aeb75f.jpg He wasn't.jpg Dde503b969b8c26f926dd7cd2367625a.jpg 4fa6015b413b52b8add8b4ef49b87028.jpg We better.jpg Stoick getting some love from Meatlug.JPG And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg You guys grab him.jpg Bonecrusher's Conquest.JPG Bonecrusher's Conquest 11.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 12.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 13.png Bonecrusher's Conqest 14.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 15.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 16.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 17.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 18.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 19.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 20.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 21.png Bobecrusher's Conquest 22.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 22.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 23.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 24.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 25.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 26.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 27.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 28.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 29.png Bonechusher's Conquest 30.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 31.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 32.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 33.jpg Bonecrusher's Conquest 34.png Bonecrusher's Conquest 35.png Bird's eye view for Berk.JPG Stoick questioning about the Scauldron and his axe.JPG Hiccup and Toothless in Big Man on Berk.JPG Stoick's reaction when he discovers that his axe has been relocated along with the Scauldron.JPG Berkians looking for Thor Bonecrusher.JPG Fishlegs greeting 'his' fans.JPG Fishlegs and Meatlug reunited.JPG Astrid telling Fishlegs that he didn't sneeze once during their trip back to Berk.JPG Gobber's earwax; The source of Fishlegs' allergies.JPG Hiccup and Toothless disgusted by Gobber's earwax.JPG Astrid and Stormfly disgusted by Gobber's earwax.JPG Big Man on Berk (13).JPG I'm allergic to Gobber's.JPG . . . earwax!?.JPG Snotlout kissing Fishlegs on the cheek.jpg Le Isle of Berk.JPG Site Navigation Big Man on Berk Big Man on Berk Big Man on Berk